windomxpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate knight windom xp mod communities
Two major communities were made around the Ultimate Kight Windom XP engine: AMECHA(www.amecha.co.uk) and 3D GUNDAM (www.3dgundam.com/bbs), but in the beginning of 2011,3dgundam was taken down from a server issue, only remains AMECHA and a recently created community called WINZ00E.AMECHA's activity having droped down, WINZ00E gained most of the "lost members" from 3DGUNDAM and became the number one ultimate knight windom xp modding community in the world, it's size is growing significally, and it has one of the highest rate in all of forumotion's servers... Forums: ___________________________________________________________________________ 3DGUNDAM: 3dgundam (ver 1.0) chinese website, was made and administrated by oujar.Mostly made for chineses modders, it's goal is to make the largest community possible around gundam modding. Restricted by severe policies, 3DGUNDAM does not allow "mix-match" mods, (mechas made from different parts of already made mechas). '' '' 3dgundam(ver 3.0) _____________________________________________________________________________ AMECHA: amecha (ver 2.0) english server, administrated by rockfire.Known for their wide range feild about mecha, AMECHA has been following 3DGUNDAM's policy trhoughout the years, but they made it clear after 3DGUNDAM was down," all mods will be redistributed if proper credit is given." amecha (ver 3.0) _______________________________________________________________________________ WINZ00E: winz00e (ver 2.0) forumtion's server, administrated by mangakninja. Widely known after the "WIND00M" incident, they made a community around a single goal: free redistribution, they used this to flame war with every other forums and let them talk about WINZ00E. mangakaninja adopted a "free for all policy" allowing anyone to download any modder's work, winz00e (3.0 ver) winz00e (3.0 ver) '' '' ________________________________________________________________________________ History: while the other forums sticked to their highly restricted policy, Winz00e offered new perspectives.AMECHA has switched al least from 3 version of forum, while 3DGUNDAM was on it's third, and WINZ00E is the 3 rd version of forum made from "WIND00M", (which was taken down in early 2011) End of Winz00e: From the very first version of Windom (www.windom.forumotion.com) to Winz00e (www.winz00e.com) to a re-themed Wind00m version of winz00e, the forum had been through a lot. although it only lasted 3 years until complete un-activity, the forum was very active and ran through different stages, being a lonely board to the world's #1 Gundam modding community, this forum lived through it's members and made a legacy inspired from the American Dream. Coming from nothing, installing itself on a free forum host, with barely any activity, facing the rage of the two other very active forums (3dgundam.com and amecha.co.uk), winz00e/wind00m suffered complaints, hatred, flame wars, but never fell if not to rise from it's ashes. In Jully 2012,(just after the release of the latest mod compilation), mangakaninja quited all administration and member buisiness, fully retiering from the forum. It's founder gone, Winz00e/wind00m lasted a month of slow death, until it was officially announced as dead in September 2012. It was then taken back by mangakaninja and a few comrades known as kirathrun and xnider, trying the reforge the past glory of what was once the world's biggest english speaking gundam modding community for UKWXP. other: several other communities were made around windom xp, but none of them are up to the other 3.